Secret Mission
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT. Pulang ke rumah, Hyuuga Junpei uring-uringan. Pertama, tentu saja karena kabar meragukan yang Izuki ceritakan saat latihan sore tadi. Kedua, orang yang mengetahui rahasianya kini bertambah lagi.


"Eh, kira-kira kabarnya Kiyoshi bagaimana ya sekarang? Aku penasaran dengan penyembuhannya," ujar Koganei di sela-sela istirahat latihan pada teman-temannya. Netranya menatap sekumpulan pemuda yang kini memusatkan atensi mereka padanya.

"Entahlah, aku pribadi sih belum sempat menghubunginya," Hyuuga menjawab sembari mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Kemarin aku menelepon Alex," kali ini Kagami yang angkat bicara, "dia sempat ke rumah sakit tempat Kiyoshi- _senpai_ dirawat. Katanya seminggu lalu baru saja operasi kedua. Operasinya lancar."

Semua yang di sana tersenyum lega mengetahui kabar salah satu teman (dan kakak kelas) mereka keadaannya semakin membaik. Namun, belum juga ada lima detik, sebuah 'bom' dijatuhkan oleh _point guard_ Seirin yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

"Sebenarnya ... dua hari yang lalu aku baru saja menelepon Kiyoshi. Dia bercerita banyak," Izuki berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh anggota kelas dua dan tiga di sana.

Pemilik nama Shun itu melirik ke lapangan sebelah, tempat di mana sekarang Riko sedang sibuk melatih anak kelas satu dengan keras. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, pemuda itu melanjutkan ceritanya meski dengan suara pelan.

"Selain yang tadi Kagami ceritakan, sebenarnya ada satu cerita lagi lho."

"Apa? Apa? Beritahu kami!" Koganei berujar antusias.

"Katanya ... Kiyoshi ...," Izuki melirik sang kapten berkacamata yang belum menurunkan jabatannya dalam diam, "nembak _Kantoku_ lagi."

"HAH?!" semuanya berseru—kecuali Kuroko dan Mitobe.

Anak kelas dua saling pandang kaget. "Maksudnya ... 'lagi'?" kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Lho? Kalian tidak tahu ya kalau Kiyoshi dan Riko dulu pernah berpacaran saat kelas satu?" Izuki membalas santai.

"HAH?!"—'hah' _part_ dua disponsori oleh anak kelas dua, _minus_ Kuroko yang hanya melebarkan matanya terkejut.

 **X.x.X**

 **Secret Mission**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AT, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AT. Pulang ke rumah, Hyuuga Junpei uring-uringan. Pertama, tentu saja karena kabar meragukan yang Izuki ceritakan saat latihan sore tadi. Kedua, orang yang mengetahui rahasianya kini bertambah lagi.**

 **X.x.X**

"Oi, Izuki. Yang kau bilang saat latihan tadi benar? Apa itu akal-akalanmu saja?" Hyuuga bertanya pada teman yang sudah menemaninya sejak SMP itu skeptis. Menilik dari sifat Izuki yang kadang suka tidak tahu tempat membantu dirinya ' _ngekode_ ' Riko, ya jelaslah pemuda berkacamata itu tidak percaya.

Malam ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Maji Burger dan entah mungkin tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari basket atau segala yang berhubungan dengan Seirin, tepat di meja belakangnya duduk pasangan cahaya-bayangan yang sudah jadi langganan MajiBa dari dulu.

Tapi muncul pertanyaan tak terduga dari orang yang tak terduga pula; yang sukses ingin membuatnya menenggelamkan diri di segitiga bermuda sana.

" _Senpai_ suka sama _Kantoku_ , ya? Kenapa tidak bilang saja? Mumpung _Kantoku_ belum menjawab—tadi Izuki- _senpai_ bilang begitu, kan," Kagami yang sudah memakan burger kelimanya berkata santai. Di hadapannya, Kuroko meminum _milkshake_ -nya dengan wajah datar mendengar kata-kata dari _partner_ -nya itu.

Di sisi lain, Izuki berteriak dalam hati melihat Kagami yang sudah mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia utarakan. Eh, tapi—

"S-s-siapa yang s-suka sama Riko hah?!" Pemilik nama Junpei di sana langsung memakan burger kejunya terburu dengan wajah yang merona tipis.

—masalah soal Hyuuga ini, kan hanya diketahui oleh anak kelas tiga saja.

Dan Izuki _on the way_ menjatuhkan 'bom' yang lain.

Diam-diam pemilik Eagle Eye itu menyeringai tipis. "Kuroko, kau tahu cara memerlakukan gadis dengan baik, kan? Bisa tolong ajari kaptenmu ini? Kupikir dia butuh sedikit pelajaran."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Izuki, diam!"

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Hyuuga. Aku sudah membantumu melangkah lebih maju."

"IZUKIIII!"

 **X.x.X**

Pulang ke rumah, Hyuuga Junpei uring-uringan. Pertama, tentu saja karena kabar meragukan yang Izuki ceritakan saat latihan sore tadi. Kedua, orang yang mengetahui rahasianya kini bertambah lagi. Tapi setidaknya dia percaya pada kedua adik kelasnya itu, mereka tidak mungkin buka mulut—kecuali memang ada hal-hal tertentu.

Diancam Riko sendiri misalnya.

 _Duagh._

Hyuuga membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok kamarnya. "Aku ini bodoh sekali," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih lelah akibat latihan neraka spesial ala Riko, pemuda yang sudah melewati _sweet seventeen_ -nya itu pun memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya sejenak di kasur setelah melepas _gakuran_ hitam yang dipakainya. Matanya terpejam lelah mengingat ' _siksaan_ ' yang didapatnya hari ini. Selain menu latihan yang gila seperti biasanya, hari ini Asahina membuat keributan dengan Kagami. Sebenarnya sih Kagami-nya yang terpancing, tapi memang anak kelas satu itu tidak tahu sopan santun. Untung ada Kuroko yang bisa melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah adu jotos tanpa bisa dipisahkan.

Hyuuga jadi berpikir, kenapa timnya ini harus memiliki orang-orang yang berkepala panas seperti mereka berdua? Sikap Kagami sudah membaik seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi kemunculan Asahina membuat 'kepala panas' pemuda itu kembali datang.

"Hari yang melelahkan," ujarnya. Baru juga mau bangkit untuk mandi, ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Tangannya mengambil ponsel tersebut dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia langsung mengangkatnya. " _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Hyuuga-kun!"_

Tubuhnya refleks menegak. Posisinya berubah duduk.

Kenapa dari sekian orang di dunia ini, harus Riko yang meneleponnya ...

Dia berdeham dulu. "Iya, kenapa, Riko?"

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kupikir tadi kau terlihat kurang baik. Sakit?"_ kentara sekali terselip nada khawatir di sana yang mau tak mau dia akui membuat dirinya senang.

"Tidak. Mungkin pusing gara-gara ulang mereka berdua. Kau tahu ... kan yah ..."

" _Oh, Asahina-kun dan Kagami-kun? Aku juga lelah hahaha. Tapi selama mereka punya semangat bertanding, aku sih tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, besok, kan hari Minggu. Mau jalan-jalan denganku sekalian mendiskusikan menu untuk training camp?"_

Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu malah jatuh tersandung sehingga kini terduduk di lantai.

Apa tadi katanya Riko ngajak kencan atau apa.

"E-eh? Besok? Jalan-jalan?"

" _Iya. Kau kenapa sih? Kok sepertinya kaget begitu?"_

"A-ah, tidak kok." Hyuuga berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ditariknya kursi empuk beroda itu dan didudukinya. Wajahnya berubah masam saat tiba-tiba ucapan Izuki terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. "Riko."

" _Ya?"_

Dia menghela napas singkat. "Aku dengar katanya Kiyoshi mengajakmu balikan. Itu benar?"

" _Hah?"_

Yang di sini mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, menyadari bahwa memang ada yang salah. "Tunggu dulu—"

" _Duh dasar ada-ada saja,"_ suara tawa Riko memotong ucapannya, _"mana ada. Jangan mengarang cerita deh."_

"Eh serius, tadi Izuki bilang."

" _Bohong itu bohong. Lagipula, Teppei, kan sedang fokus penyembuhan. Tidak mungkin dia sempat memikirkan cinta-cintaan. Dan aku tidak sanggup LDR. Dulu yang satu kota—satu sekolah lagi—putus. Masa sekarang nekat pacaran lintas benua?"_

Kalau boleh teriak, jujur Hyuuga ingin teriak sekeras mungkin saat ini. Memang, kan apa yang dia duga sebelumnya benar. Pasti ini kerjaan Izuki lagi. Tidak cukup _ngekode_ dari tiket Jabberwock, terus bawa-bawa janji kalau kalah pertandingan, sekarang pakai ada acara bohong kayak gini.

Awas saja nanti Senin menu latihan ditambah tiga kali lipat khusus untuk _point guard_ Seirin itu, Hyuuga bersumpah dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu Riko."

" _Hm?"_

"Masih ingat tidak dulu, saat sebelum final Winter Cup kamu potong rambut di sini? Aku sempat ingin bilang sesuatu tapi kamu malah keburu bersin." Meski sedikit kesal mengingat momen itu, tapi demi kelancaran hubungan dan status jomlonya, Hyuuga rela menanggalkan sisi _tsundere_ -nya barang sejenak.

" _Oh hahaha. Aku minta maaf, habisnya dingin sekali sih waktu itu. Ingat kok, ingat. Mau bicara apa memangnya?"_

Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Mulai berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memikirkan kata yang pas. "Eng itu ..."

" _Ya?"_

"Riko."

" _Kenapa sih?"_

"Kau ... tidak keberatan kalalu besok kita acara 'jalan-jalan' kita diubah menjadi ...," sudah tidak tahu lagi sekarang wajahnya semerah apa. Demi Tuhan, dia malu dunia akhirat.

"' _Menjadi'?"_

"... acara ... kencan ...?"

Pemilik nama Junpei itu menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantalnya yang berwarna putih. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan menunggu jawaban dari si gadis di ujung sana.

Oke, anggaplah ini pernyataan cinta implisit. Jadi dia sudah melakukannya, kan? Tidak perlu menunggu harus kalah pertandingan dulu atau sampai dibantu _ngekode_ sama anak-anak yang lain, kan? Iya, kan?

Riko ngerti, kan maksudnya apa?

" _Hyuuga-kun ..."_

"I-iya."

.

.

.

" _Jadi kita pacaran nih? Bilang dulu yang benar, baru aku mau ubah status pertemanan di antara kita."_

"R-Riko."

" _Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu sekarang hahaha."_

"Berhenti tertawa!"

" _Masa aku yang nembak duluan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I-iya deh. Aku suka kamu ..."

 **Owari**

Halo!

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin ini. Maaf kalau _rush_ banget ya ;_;

Udah pada tau yang _spoiler_ Replace VI Seirin' New Generation yang _part_ lima? Sumpah kocak banget itu. Kan Riko ngingetin janji mereka yang kalau nggak menang bakal _confess_ ke cewek yang mereka suka sambil _naked_. Nah Izuki malah ngebales, 'Gimana kalau kita kalah aja demi Hyuuga?'. Terus Koga nambahin, 'Cuman ngeliat aja aku udah dibikin stres'. Dan Hyuuga gagapnya langsung muncul xD

 _Pairing_ ini tuh kenapa ya. Manis-manis ngegemezin pengen nampar :'(

HYUUGA TINGGAL NGAKU APA SUSAHNYA SIH. MINTA TOLONG SAMA MANTANNYA RIKO GIH KALAU NGGAK TAU CARA NEMBAK CEWEK KAYAK GIMANA. Syedih w ngeliat mereka berdua :'(

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
